southparkocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance of the Devils
Dance of the Devils is a multichaptered story by Anonymous Void and was posted from April 14, 2010 to August 21, 2010. Dance of the Devils differs from many South Park OC fics as the focus is more on canon characters than OCs, the premise being a canon character moves back to South Park instead of an OC. Plot The story begins with in the car of an unknown driver and an unconscious female; the driver's intents are soon known when he pulls over and takes the girl out, tying her to a tree and spraying her with meat powder. Unbeknownst to the driver, the girl is actually possessed by a fledgling demon. Down in Hell, Satan and his son Damien are notified of this and Damien volunteers to go up onto the surface to track down the killer. Once he arrives, Damien instead starts playing around with the citizens of South Park. Over the next couple of days, several subplots are shown; one involves Bain Cynis and his antagonistic relationship with Charlotte "Charlie" White. References are made to I Used to Dig Holes by DefectCriminal throughout the story as well as to a grudge Bain has developed from Killer Klowns and Skittles by xXBeyondBirthdayXx. Another subplot involves Kenny McCormick's relationship with his cousin Tori McCormick and her friend Robyn O'Neil who has a crush on him. Stan Marsh is depressed that Kyle Broflovski is missing, having disappeared six months before the story begins, and is oblivious to the advances of Kyra McCloud. Siryn Lupus is crushing on Clyde Donovan who happens to be in a relatioship with Lucky Day and is too oblivious of her feelings. Due to Damien's interference, it is revealed that Kyle has been dead for some time, launching an investigation by Park County Police, headed by Sargeant Harrison Yates and Detective Mitch Murphy, two canon South Park characters known for their professionalism as well as their incompetence. Learning of Kyle's demise, Damien heads to Heaven where he makes a deal with Kyle in order to learn who his killer is which leads him to Bain Cynis. It is then revealed that Bain Cynis is actually a serial killer who has been stalking victims at bars and targeting runaways, one noteable example being Megan Blanchard who he murders by locking in an old luggage trunk filled with acid. Damien confronts Bain who challenges him to a game, one that Damien accepts and loses, thus forfeiting his freedom in the form of a black conch shell to Bain who plans to use him as a slave and tool to terrorizing South Park. Meanwhile, the students of South Park begin their own investigation into Kyle's murder and soon are swept up into Bain's whirlwind of mayhem. Various OCs and canon characters are killed, alarming the characters enough that they form posse to track Bain and Damien down. From here, the group divides into two promentant groups, one that follows after Butters to meet up with Alice Lufkin, someone Butters claims is able to think like Damien. Meanwhile, Charlie goes and comfronts Bain who then explains that after events in I Used to Dig Holes, he became addicted to murder. However, he is unable to fill Charlie who he has seen as a challenge all this time and the two engage into a make-out sessions that is cut off before it moves on to more graphic activities thought what these are are left to the reader's imagination. Throughout this, the adults of South Park invite Edward Norton, star of the movie Red Dragon, to help them catch the killer in their midsts and after a montage, Norton gives his findings to the police who are not very receptible to them and drive him out of town. While searching, Stan is contacted by Kyle though various windows and mirrors yet is unable to hear him. During one such communcation, he drives Alice back to her home where she is attacked by Bain but is able to drive him and Damien off. Hiding in an ally, Bain and Damien meet up with Kenny who steals the black conch shell after being turned into a duck-billed platypus. Bain chases after him then Tori to Stark's Pond where the story climaxes in a struggle for Bain's shell. While in the midsts of draining Damien of all his powers, Bain is struck by an attack from Damien which leads to the conch shell being broken. Eager for payback, Damien brings back various victims of Bain's to drag him down to Hell while the kids of South Park watch. OCs Bain Cynis Charlotte White Rhiannon Edwards Siryn Lupus Hope Tompson Kyra McCloud Tori McCormick Robyn O'Neil Lucky Day Jess Skidmore Joshua Fairman Alice Lufkin Katelyn Blaire Chase Martson Jace Martson Bryce Thompson Michael Jeeves Megan Blanchard Sofia Lynd Sybil Cynis James Cynis Sierra Cynis Trivia *The Cynis family is based on OCs created by DefectCriminal. Sierra Cynis debuted in I Used to Dig Holes. *''Edward Norton'' and Ralph Fiennes are two actors who were in Red Dragon, a movie that is the remake of Manhunter and is based on the novel by Thomas Harris. *Various minor South Park characters, such as Yates, Murphy, and Mayor McDaniels are actual canon characters. *Not all subplots were fully developed, a weakness admitted by the author. *The title for Dance of the Devils is a play off a song title by Breaking Benjamin called Dance with the Devil. Link http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5888534/1/bDance_b_of_the_bDevils_b